


Perpetual

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Mention of injuries, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, brief mention of PTSD, minor character death (Pryde)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: For FanceKnight! Escaping the destruction of the Final Order, an injured Hux, Mitaka, and a small medical team make their way to a quiet planet at the edge of the Outer Rim to recover and lay low. Hux recovers with Mitaka's attentive nuturing and their relationship blooms. Sort of a post TROS alternate canon with a happily ever after.I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanceKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceKnight/gifts).



The only word he could use to describe it was chaos. But then again, chaos was his element. It was the failing of the Imperials to ensure when the state of things fell into disarray, that their officers and troops would be able to think on their feet in the midst of upheaval and First Order sought to correct that oversight. Not only was he unphased by the turmoil, he relished it, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka coming up first in his classes and then in the ranks, an expert in many things but suited best for weapon systems. 

When things began to fall apart under the command of this nobody Allegiant General Pryde, who had done the unthinkable and tried to kill The First Order's best and brightest young General Hux, it was quick thinking and unwavering loyalty that had Mitaka requesting a medical team to the bridge immediately. Even through the horror that had his mind reeling, the tears which made his vision swim, Mitaka kept a level head and sank to his knees next to his General, the commander he would do anything for, the man he would follow to the ends of the galaxy. Cradling Hux's head gently, Mitaka laid his other hand over the still smouldering wound.

"This is going to hurt, sir. But I have to keep pressure on the wound so you don't bleed out until medical gets here." A glance over to Pryde and Mitaka could see he cared nothing for the damage he left in his wake, only a bloody-mindedness that would lead to ruin. General Hux's blood soaked through Mitaka's glove, making the leather slick and heavy, Hux clutching at his arm and grunting in pain. "I'm sorry, sir. They'll have you patched up in no time. You'll be - "

"We have to get off this ship and fast." Hux cut him off, a desperate look in his eyes that surfaced through the agony. "Send word to the core crew, the ones who are loyal to me. Tell them all to get into their escape pods /now/."

When Hux went limp in his hold, Mitaka swore loudly just as the doors slid open and the medical team bolted through. The trip to medbay was harrowing, Mitaka running behind them and tapping wildly at his data pad, sending a simple, urgent message to all the officers he knew who were sworn to Hux and the First Order to abandon ship. 

Once in medbay, Mitaka gave the order to man a fully equipped medical shuttle when the General was stable enough to be moved to it, along with the order to evacuate immediately upon boarding it. Mitaka knew he had little time to spare as he watched them cut away Hux's jacket and undershirt, bacta-soaked pads placed inside the wound to curb the bleeding.

"When your shuttle leaves the hangar, comm me. I know exactly where to go. No one will fire on a medical vessel or its escort. Trust me." The doctor gave him a nod and Mitaka ran out of the operating room, barelling down the corridor to the elevator banks that would take him to the officer's quarters. There he gathered his meagre posessions then went to Hux's quarters, entering the code he probably shouldn't know but did anyway into the keypad. Once inside, he began shoving clothing and posessions into his own duffle bag, more than enough room for it on top of his own belongings.

It was a tiny mew that startled him, Mitaka looking down to see a brilliant orange cat rubbing against his leg. "Oh, so the rumours are true." There was enough room in the bag still and Mitaka scritched her head before picking her up. "So you're the general's kitty, huh?" She purred happily and didn't put up a fuss when he laid her on top of Hux's clothing in the bag.

"You might have a bumpy journey, so bear with me." Mitaka did a final pass, grabbing a few tins of cat food from the kitchen before shouldering the bag, leaving the zipper partially open to give her some air. As he was leaving the General's quarters, the first blast made a dull echoing sound through out the ship. 

There was no time to lose now, his comm going off with a call to battle stations. Instead of following orders, Mitaka ran in the opposite direction, giving not a thought to anyone but his General and getting off the ship. Another blast sent a ripple through the hull, but he knew the shields were holding fine, would hold unless under direct full power attack, but a star destroyer was tough to disable so it bought him time. 

A nerve-wracking elevator ride up fourteen floors had Mitaka at the level of the hangar reserved for officer's private ships, finding Hux's with little effort. It was the biggest one after Kylo Ren's, fully appointed and kept well maintained in the event of just such an emergency. A worried meow came from the bag and Mitaka looked over his shoulder to see the little ginger's nose poking out from the bag. "Almost there, kitty."

Mitaka's comm sounded again, the medical ship this time letting him know that Hux was stable and they had left the hangar. Breaking into a sprint, Mitaka could see the ground crew distracted with the more important task of directing TIE fighters out for battle, his flight to Hux's shuttle unimpeded. At the entrance, he paused, swearing colourfully. This code was one he didn't know. Sweat beaded up on his lip and forehead, trying the one for Hux's quarters, then the standard officer's general entry code, feeling his heart sink when neither worked. 

With a giddy realisation, he remembered the shuttle was also fully armed and would respond to his weapons and artillery override code, which he entered with practised ease. The hatch flashed green and opened for him, Mitaka and his precious cargo heading inside. Once the hatch shut and locked, Mitaka headed for the cockpit, placing the bag in the co-pilot's seat and unzipping it. The cat poked her head out and sniffed the air before hopping out of the bag and sitting on top of it. "There you go. We'll meet up with your dad soon, okay?" 

Powering the shuttle up, Mitaka buckled himself in and opened the line to the control tower. "This is Lieutenant Mitaka requesting departure from gate ought-ought-two. I need immediate clearance." Releasing the ship from its moorings, Mitaka hitched it to the pushback tractor which brought it to the concourse. He was given priority clearance by the call number alone and he fired up the engines, feeling a little thrill at the prospect of flying again.

Outside, he could see the battle raging, thousands of star destroyers making quick work of the Resistance. Opening the comm channel on the shuttle, Mitaka patched through. "Medical shuttle this is Lieutenant Mitaka, I'll be escorting you momentarily. Hold your position." 

Taking a deep breath, Mitaka felt the tractor disengage and he did a brief check of the systems. Everything was in perfect shape and the control tower gave him clearance moments later. Hitting the thrust, he shot free of the hangar with a little yelp of surprise at how powerful Hux's shuttle was. There was too much going on for him to really enjoy it as he looked around for the clearly marked medical ship with red running lights all around the hull. "Medical shuttle, I'm on my way over to you. Sending co-ordinates of our destination, prepare for hyperspace jump."

All around him was a flurry of laser fire, a few of them narrowly missing both shuttles. They couldn't leave soon enough, especially when tens of thousands of ships were appearing out of hyperspace on port side, Mitaka's eyes wide with wonder. Behind him a volley of explosions rocked the Steadfast, indicating more than just shields being down, but an act of sabotage. 

"We need to get out of here now, medical. Go to light speed, I'm right behind you." The last thing Mitaka saw as he sped away was the Steadfast exploding, falling to its doom, glad to see it and Pryde engulfed in flames. Ahead of him, the medical shuttle vanished in a blip of blue light and Mitaka tapped the series of controls, the engines powering up to full throttle. "Hang on, kitty." 

Blue light flashed and time stretched out before condensing again, Mitaka feeling the lurch in gravitational pull briefly before it evened out. It would be a while before they emerged at their destination, a place Mitaka hadn't seen since childhood, before being sent away to Arkanis Academy boarding school to start his military career at the tender age of eight.

Next to him, the cat had arranged herself into a loaf, her front paws tucked daintily under her, and she was purring contentedly. A flash of silver gleamed under her chin and Mitaka reached over to see the name tag on her collar. "Millicent." She looked up when he said her name, a little 'mmmrrp' sound making him smile. 

"Medical, what's the condition of General Hux, please?" They might have escaped what was essentially the downfall of the Final Order, but the man who embodied the First Order was still Mitaka's primary concern.

"Stable and resting," came the reply over the shuttle's comm. "There were injuries to his stomach and diaphragm, he's lost some blood, but we got the bacta patches on him in time. He'll need to be on a liquid diet for a little while, but he'll make a full recovery. The leg injury was also seen to properly, it was mostly a deep tissue bruise with third degree burns on his skin. There will be minor scarring and he might walk with a limp for a month or so, but with proper exercise, the muscle will heal just fine."

Mitaka slumped back in the seat as relief drained from him. His shoulders had been tight and coiled the whole time, feeling the cramp now that he could be assured of Hux's well being. "Thank you, medical." Mitaka let out a long sigh, still on comm. The wider picture came into focus then, "I think for now we can all assume we're exiles and the Final Order is no more."

The doctor's weary voice on the other end brought their fates into sharp focus. "We were just discussing that. Everything we've known is gone, right? There's nowhere for us to go. Some of us don't really have places we can return to."

He was right. there would be a large number of survivors without any resources or back-up plans, assuming they would either die in battle fighting for galactic order or retiring after a long and illustrious military career to some tropical paradise. Instead they were thrown into uncertainty and desolation.

"We're heading someplace where we'll be able to gather ourselves and discuss things at length. I've given other loyal officers the same co-ordinates should they wish to join us. For the time being, you can consider it home until you find better places." Mitaka glanced at the controls briefly. "We'll be there in about five minutes. It's on the edge of the Outer Rim, bordering Wild Space."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We appreciate it." A pause from the other end and the voice of a cross nurse could be heard along with the General's. "Uh, General Hux wants to speak to you."

"Yes, please put him on." Mitaka's heart lurched knowing that Hux was not just alive but conscious and stubborn as ever.

"He should be resting, so please keep it brief." The doctor handed the comm over, chiding Hux lightly.

"Lieutenant Mitaka." Hux's voice sounded rough and breathless, but it eased even more worry from Mitaka's body. Even Millicent perked up, her ears twitching as she swung her head towards the comm speaker. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"I did what any loyal First Order officer would do. I'm glad you're alive, sir."

"Is it..all gone?"

"From what I saw, yes. The Steadfast fell before we hit hyperspace. The Resistance amassed an overwhelming fleet and that's all I know, sir."

Silence, save for the beeps coming from monitors.

"I've sent encoded co-ordinates to each of the escape pods should they wish to join us where we're going." 

"Which is?"

"Angharad. My family's vacation estate is there. It's safe and fairly remote. We won't be bothered." 

Mitaka hadn't seen the rambling mansion since he was a teenager, recently graduated from the Academy. It was a celebration of sorts, making his family proud for being at the top of his classes. There was a large gathering with what seemed to be all the old Empire brass in attendance, Mitaka rather starstruck by them all. The memories were pleasant, of lazy summers in the lush, serene valley at the foot of mountains that were snowy all year around. He looked forward to seeing it again.

The indicator beeped softly, alerting Mitaka that they would be arriving at their destination.

"Oh! General, I brought your cat. I thought bringing some of your - "

"Milli! You found her!" It was the first time Mitaka had heard Hux's voice like this, excited and happy, making him sound less like the stern General he was. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sir. I hope you don't mind I went to your quarters to gather your belongings."

"The hell with it all, of course I don't mind." Mitaka could hear the doctor's voice then and Hux sighing. "I'm being mother henned, so I'll see you when we land. Thank you again, Lieutenant. For everything."

"It's the least I can do, sir. Mitaka out." He disconnected and reached over to Millicent, scritching between her ears. "You hear that? Your dad is going to be fine and you'll be seeing him shortly." She closed her eyes and purred loudly, Mitaka finding the fact that Hux had a cat to be rather sweet, not at all the person everyone thought he was.

When they came out of hyperspace, they could see before them a large blue and green planet with massive mountain ranges, even visible from this distance. Mitaka was overcome with nostalgia as he punched in the new co-ordinates for the estate. 

"Medical shuttle, follow me in. There will be a landing dock at the estate complete with all the hook ups, you get priority. I'll have to go in to power the place up but it won't take long at all. See you on the ground." He led the shuttle into the atmosphere and headed towards the city of Kohana, the estate situated at the outskirts on vast acreage.

Both shuttles landed and Mitaka fished out the set of key cards from the side pocket of his duffle bag. "Alright Milli, you'll be re-united with your dad soon. Stay put, I'll be back in a few minutes." The sweet little mew he got in return warmed his heart and he conjured up an image of the General reclining on his ice blue sofa (a terrible loss, as it did look rather comfortable), data pad in one hand and the other stroking soft ginger fur, Millicent curled up on his belly.

When the doors opened and the ramp lowered, Mitaka took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and was struck by a pang of nostalgia so profound that made his eyes water. Sultry summer months spent here sprawled on his bed trying to sleep through the hottest part of the day came back to him so intensely, he could almost smell the heady perfume of the flowers that grew in abundance in the area. The nights he remembered even more clearly, finally cool enough to walk around the grounds, plucking ripe, swollen fruit that weighed down the branches of the trees, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh while the juice ran down his arm. They were good memories overlaid with a sense of serenity that he had been longing for since that last visit.

They arrived in early spring, the smell of green things pushing up through the earth shocking his lungs to wakefulness after so many years breathing in sterile, recycled air. Dead leaves crunched underfoot as he made his way to the front door, the entire place in a state of dormancy. No one had been here in years, not since his parents had passed away, and it now lay on Mitaka to take care of the estate since it had been handed down to him. His older brother had gotten the house on Eriadu and his twin sister inherited the family business on Coruscant, each sibling getting the thing that resonated most with their personalities. After punching in the access code, Mitaka swiped the key card and the door rattled open.

Stale air hit his lungs, dust kicked up with each step he took, making him cough. Sheets were draped over everything, but Mitaka walked past through the foyer and over to the service door. Another swipe of his card and he was granted access. Inside he began initiating the power sequence, flipping switches and pushing buttons, a bank of service droids along one wall recharging. 

Heading back out to the landing pad, he went to his shuttle and hailed the medical team. "Power is on, feel free to hook up. Everything you'll need is on the panel to the left of your ramp. I'm going inside the house to do a little tidying up and I can see about setting up rooms for everyone. I'll have my commlink with me in case you have any questions or need anything."

"Thank you lieutenant. All of us are very grateful for your hospitality." Mitaka could hear bustling in the background and the sound of the ramp being lowered. "We'll keep you updated with our progress. Medical out."

"Alright, Milli. Let's see about getting settled into your temporary new home." He gave Millicent a gentle stroke to her back and lifted her off the duffle bag, shouldering it and then cradling her close. He powered the shuttle down and headed down the ramp, Millicent sniffing the air curiously as they made their way to the house. Once inside, he headed right upstairs to his old room, dropping the bag and putting Millicent down to let her roam about. 

The first thing he did was throw open the heavy curtains and unlatch the windows, pushing them open to let some fresh air in. More dropcloths covered everything, Mitaka gently lifting and folding them up so he didn't spread the dust around. It was only when he flopped down on the bed did everything finally hit him. Hard.

A small, pained sob broke free and he couldn't hold it back, more sobs welling up as he curled up on his side, clutching a pillow and wailing into it. Everything he knew was gone. The life he was trained for, that he gave himself body and soul to, had evaporated before his very eyes. All he had left was a handful of fellow First Order loyals, scattered to the far reaches of the galaxy, a small medical team, and most importantly, his beloved General Hux. Once the brunt of his emotions was given in to, Mitaka let himself feel the loss in its entirety, pulling away from the soaked pillow when he felt a light thump on the bed and heard the curious meow as Millicent padded over to him. He sniffled and smiled, laughed when she flopped onto her side and rolled belly up.

"And you, Milli. For at least a little while, I'll have you." Mitaka sighed and sat up, wiping at his face with his sleeve and then scritching Millicent's belly. "I need to go and tidy up the master bedroom for your dad. He'll need somewhere nice to recover." The uniform would have to go, he had no need for it any longer. Like shedding his identity all together, Mitaka stripped out of the familiar black wool and rank cylinders one last time. Taking everything out of the duffle bag, he laid it all out on his bed, Millicent going right over to Hux's clothes and curling up in them. 

Changing into his own civillian clothes he wore on the rare vacations he took, Mitaka went down to the kitchen and got two bowls, bringing them back up to his room. Filling one with water in his en suite and the other with a tin of cat food, he placed them on the floor for when Millicent got hungry. "Back in a little while," he said as he patted her head.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Mitaka had the master bedroom and four guest rooms tidied up with the help of a couple of service droids. The others were scattered throughout the house, dusting and cleaning and putting things to rights. Once he gave the order to have the last two rooms cleaned up, Mitaka headed back down to the medical shuttle, commlink in hand. 

"Medical team, the rooms are ready for you to move your belongings into. I know you didn't have time to grab much, so put together lists of what you all need and I'll go into the city tomorrow and do a supply run. Is the General okay to be moved?"

"Thanks, Lieutenant. And yes, he's doing a lot better. He's asked after you during his wakeful moments." 

This made Mitaka's stomach do a little flip, made him question himself. While he'd always admired Hux and hoped to command his own star destroyer some day, there was a little part of himself that felt more deeply for the General than a mere role model. Of course any sort of fraternising would never happen, mostly because Hux never fraternised. He was much too busy, but Mitaka lived in hope that one day he'd have the General's company all to himself. Now he did, but he sincerely wished it was under better circumstances.

"I'm on my way, I'll help with moving equipment. We have a service elevator which will make things a lot easier." 

"Perfect. We'll start breaking down the gear we'll be taking up with us."

The move went smoothly and Hux was lifted from the gurney to the huge bed with no troubles, monitors plugged in and hooked up. The soft beeping and intermittent chimes filled the room and Hux slept through it all, the painkillers keeping him blissfully knocked out. Mitaka showed the team their quarters, letting them figure out who got what room and telling them the house only had instant rations until he went to get real food the next day. All of them looked exhausted and Mitaka said he'd be on first watch for Hux. As with every First Order officer, Mitaka had recived basic medical and triage training, which meant he would be more than competent enough to read the monitors, administer medication, and apply bacta as needed.

Once everyone had shuffled off to have a well earned rest, Mitaka made a quick trip down the hall to his room to grab Millicent and bring her to Hux. She was eager to see him, wiggling in Mitaka's hold until he put her down on the bed. She immediately walked right up to Hux's head and sniffed him, letting out a petulant meow. The smile that curved Hux's lips made Mitaka smile as well. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, he watched as Hux's lashes fluttered before opening, pale green eyes focussing on the fussy little cat turning in circles on the pillow before flumping down.

"Milli! I've missed you too, my little sweetheart." He turned his head to bump it gently against her and then looked over at Mitaka. "You saved my life. You save all our lives. There aren't words enough to express my gratitude, Lieutenant."

"I did what anyone would do for a cause, and for a person they believed in, sir." Mitaka sat up straight in his chair, formal even in this setting.

"Your dedication is admirable. But we really don't have anything to dedicate ourselves to any more, do we?" Mitaka could hear the sadness in Hux's voice. From the moment the Resistance had destroyed Hux's life's work, everything had taken a turn for the worst. While it was Hux's anguish to bear, Mitaka had felt it himself, a sympathetic ache that he wished he could ease for Hux.

Standing up and walking over to the open window, Mitaka looked out over the lush, peaceful valley, up at the sky deepening to indigo, the first stars twinkling above white tipped mountains.

"Maybe dedication, like the course our lives take, can shift in unexpected ways." He had time to think about this very thing when he was airing out the rooms, wondering what he'd be doing with his life, wondering what they all might be doing. Turning around and leaning back against the windowsill, he smiled at Hux. "And we shift with it. There's time to think about it, after all. You need to recover first and there's no rush to leave. We're exiles, probably wanted men."

"Most certainly. Even if we do get our bearings and figure out what to do with our lives, our names are going to pop up on some database and we're dead men." Hux had a point, one that Mitaka might have a solution for. It would require him to look up one of his parent's old acquaintances in the Coruscant immigration department and hoping they'd be able to help.

Mitaka felt a chilly breeze come in and turned to shut the window, pulling the curtains closed as well. Turning on a couple more of the lamps scattered around the large room, he took his seat next to the bed again. It was about time for Hux's next dose of painkillers and to change his dressings.

"I've got a few ideas knocking around in my head. It's not hopeless, no matter what we're feeling right now. We're all still in a little shock." Mitaka felt oddly calm after his little crying fit, the emotional overload eased considerably by it. Clear-headed and and in a familiar place, he could think a lot more critically about the situation and its far-reaching consequences. 

"I apologise for this in advance, but I took first shift so everyone could get settled and take a break, which means I'm going to have to change your bandages." Standing up and going over to the cart, Mitaka picked up one of the pre-measured syringes and injected it into the IV port. "I'll be as careful as possible, sir."

"I trust you'll do just fine, Lieute- " Hux paused and Mitaka looked at him, curious. "You're not my subordinate any more just as I'm no longer your General. Just call me Armitage. May I call you Dopheld?"

Warmth spread across Mitaka's cheeks and he smiled bashfully. "Just Phel is fine, sir. Armitage." It felt odd to be on a first name basis, but it was something Mitaka had secretly wanted. To be close enough friends to have that sort of ease around one another and now he had it.

The painkillers were having their effect, Hux's lashes falling half closed as he turned to nuzzle against Millicent's fur again. "My sweet girl. I missed you so much."

Mitaka smiled at the cute exchange and pulled the covers down to reveal Hux's naked torso, which made him flush more deeply. He had medical training and had done much more extensive field triage while on missions, but the sight of Hux's bare skin had him blushing like a schoolboy. Even worse were his hands, normally steady, were now fumbly and unsure.

"Phel? I've only seen you this flustered around Ren. Are you okay?" Hux's voice was a bit slurred and he was grinning, clearly not feeling any discomfort as Mitaka kept losing his hold on the edge of the medical tape. 

"Sorry! It's just been a while." Soon he had the bandage off, peeling away the large bacta patch to look at the wound. New skin was forming and there was no sign of infection, telling Hux as much. Cleaning up with antiseptic didn't cause any pain and a new bacta was placed over the injury and taped down. "I have to do your leg next, I'll be quick."

Pushing the covers down further, Mitaka kept his gaze averted as his heartbeat quickened, hands starting to tremble. He knew this was unprofessional, then again some of the things he thought about regarding Hux were unprofessional, but he'd always been able to keep his wits about him. Until now.

The only thing keeping Hux decent was his regulation black shorts, which was a relief for Mitaka. If Hux had been entirely nude... Quickly pushing that thought away, he got to work peeling the tape off. Hux had been blessed not only with perfect, creamy skin, but also enviably sparse body hair, which made the removal of the plaster much easier.

There was residual bruising since this injury hadn't been tended to properly in time and Hux winced a little despite the opiates running thorugh his veins. "Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay," Hux sighed wearily. "Do what needs to be done, I just wasn't expecting it to give me trouble. I know they rubbed a lidocaine cream on it earlier. If you hand it to me, I'll do it myself. No need to fuss over me."

"It's no fuss, I promise," Mitaka said as he cleaned and bacta'd the wound. Picking up the tube, he squeezed a bit of the salve on his fingers and realised they were trembling even harder than before, a layer of sweat making his shirt stick to his back.

Even after countless years of communal showers and dorms before he became an officer with more private accomodations, here in this room with Hux in nothing but a pair of stretchy black shorts with a little First Order logo on the left leg, Mitaka found himself getting flustered at the sight of another mostly naked human being. He rationalised it with Hux being his erstwhile commanding officer and the fact that he needed care, which meant touching him, something he'd never done before, was what brought on such a case of nerves as to fumble the tube. 

In the act of trying to catch it before it fell, Mitaka smacked his head on one of the monitors and hissed which made Millicent wake from her nap with a confused 'Rrroo?' and Hux to laugh softly. 

"Phel, it's fine. You don't have to coddle me." There was a gentleness behind the chiding, Mitaka picking up the tube and placing it back on the cart. 

"I'm looking after my patient," Mitaka insisted, face hot with embarassment. "This is part of my duties since I no longer have ventral cannons to maintain." One corner of his mouth quirked up and he met Hux's gaze, his stomach doing the little flip again when Hux smiled back at him. Mitaka applied the salve to Hux's leg, massaging it in carefully and trying not to be aware of the fact that he was touching General Hux's thigh.

"Alright, just have to wrap you up and shoot a dose of antibiotics into your drip and you're set." The bandage was applied with only minor awkwardness, the worst (best?) part of the procedure over. Millicent had fallen back to sleep and it seemed like Hux had finally succumbed to the painkillers, his eyes closed and looking completely relaxed. For one guilty second, Mitaka looked.

Hair the colour of fires and autumn leaves fanned out over the dove grey linen, a complexion like fresh cream spilled over his entire body, a few sparse clusters of freckles here and there only a couple of shades darker, lashes and brows almost translucent like honey, his frame slender but toned with a slight softness at his belly. His legs were long and shapely, lean from all the walking he did around his ship and Mitaka couldn't resist a gaze ever so slightly higher at slim hips and the trail of fine copper hair just under his navel. He shocked himself with his own bravado, just as quickly looking away after daring such a thing, as if catching a glimpse of something forbidden.

With his heart pounding in his throat, Mitaka pulled the covers up quickly and tucked Hux in. Looking over to his personal belongings, he rummaged through them until he found Hux's commlink, placing it close to him on the night stand before exiting quietly.

Later that night in his own bed, Mitaka dreamed of long white limbs tangled with his own, leisurely kisses with his fingers tangled in brilliant copper hair, the summer sun dappling their skin through the leaves of the trees they lay under.

xxxxx

Over the days they became accustomed to life at the estate, at first going through the motions of their immediate needs and then relaxing into their routines. Adjusting to this new way of existence came with time, and everyone was busying themselves around the estate from doing chores around the house alongside the service droids which were brought out less and less, to reclaiming the grounds from the native flora that took over in the absence of regular landscaping, to doing supply runs into town. No one seemed in any rush to leave as they settled in, nor did Mitaka have any need or want for them to go.

Other officers who had nowhere else to go arrived, including Mitaka's friends Unamo and Thanisson, much to his elation. Rooms had to be shared eventually, but everyone seemed to accept this, a small trade off for a safe place to stay. They all gotten to know one another better and Hux had recovered enough to only need daily checking on for the progress of his healing. Despite Hux being able to take care of himself for the most part, Mitaka brought him his meals and changed his dressings until they were no longer needed. Even then, he still visited Hux before turning in to rub salve into his still troublesome leg, Hux long since having given up trying to insist he could do it himself.

Even Millicent became familiar with the routine, hopping up on the bed when Mitaka came in with both his own dinner and Hux's as well. This little evening ritual was precious to Mitaka, enjoying the calm of the world settling down around them for the night and feeling like it was only himself and Hux in this peaceful valley.

"You know...I can walk down to the dining room and have dinner there. Since one of the nurses was nice enough to get a cane for me while they were in town, I've been able to hobble around a bit more freely." Hux smiled at him and Mitaka's cheeks went pink. "The way you keep pampering me, I'll forget how to walk entirely." 

It was clear Hux was teasing as he took his plate of food from the tray. "Maybe so, but you still wince when you walk and I don't like seeing you suffer. I know you refused painkillers early on, so I want to make sure you're not in pain." Mitaka picked up his own plate and settled back in the chair. 

"You're an even bigger mother hen then the doctor," Hux chided gently. "Dinner smells amazing, I'm so glad I can eat solid food again. Thank you Phel, you really are a good cook. And a good person." They both tucked into dinner, chatting in between bites.

They had finished eating and a service droid had come to take away the tray, Mitaka looking forward to giving Hux his nightly leg massage. He honestly wanted Hux's leg to heal properly, but there was a secret, selfish part that took pleasure in being able to touch Hux so intimately, even if it was purely clinical. The fact that Hux didn't seem to mind made him feel less nervous about doing it with each passing day, but he still felt guilty for enjoying it. 

The bacta infused lotion that was massaged in thoroughly had worked a charm on the deep tissue damage and even the scarring had minimised. Hux's midsection had healed up perfectly since it was operated on immediately, and he was required to do physical therapy now that he wasn't bedridden. Mitaka had gotten less nervous and flustered while doing the massage, which was for the best, Hux chatting nonchalantly as he did it also helping to put him at ease.

It was time to turn in and Mitaka went around the room, shutting the windows and curtains, tidying up a little, and shutting off all but the bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Armitage. See you in the morning for your first PT session."

"Not looking forward to it," Hux laughed as he picked up his datapad, which was now re-purposed as a reading device for hundreds of downloaded books. "Goodnight, Phel."

Mitaka was awoken in the middle of the night, uncertain as to why. Millicent had free reign of the house and inner courtyard, but he couldn't hear her in his room. The night was calm and quiet, the weather mild. Shrugging it off, he settled back down to sleep and then he heard it. The sound of someone in pain. Worried, he leapt out of bed and went straight to Hux's room, another moan coming from behind the door. 

"Armitage?" He knocked and went in. The light was still on and the datapad rested on rumpled sheets, Hux fast asleep with his face contorted in pain. "Armitage!" Mitaka ran over, grabbing the commlink in case Hux needed medical attention only to see him sit upright, eyes flying open, unfocussed and registering shock and fear. For a moment, Hux looked confused, like he didn't know where he was, sweat covering his entire upper body which visibly shook.

Hux stared into the middle distance before slowly registering Mitaka's presence and calming slightly. "Lieutenant?" Mitaka nodded and Hux looked around the room, realisation coming back to him and his breathing slowing down. "Fuck. It was just another nightmare." He ran a hand through hair dark with sweat. "I'm terribly sorry, Phel. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

"What do you mean 'another'? Have you been having them often? Have you told the doctor?" Worry creased Mitaka's brow and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing to worry about, they're just bad dreams, Phel. Everyone has them." Hux tried to brush it off, but the tremours in his hands betrayed his flippant tone.

"But not every night, especially if they're causing such a reaction. You could be suffering from something a lot more psychologically damaging and not realise it." Mitaka reached for Hux's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You're not the only one going through this. Others have PTSD from the battle, some have had panic attacks. One of the nurses is also a counsellor and has been offering her services if you want me to talk to her for you."

Hux had the look of a man haunted by the weight of his life, now floundering without a solid foundation to anchor himself to. Green eyes welled up and his jaw went tight, Hux unable to hold back the tears that spilled over down his cheeks.

Mitaka did the only thing he could do, the thing he'd wanted to do for years. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Hux in a gentle, caring hug.

And that was when the crying started. Mitaka was too worried to be shocked, instead just letting Hux emotionlly unload and supporting him through it. Realising he was in an odd position with his upper body twisted, Mitaka without even thinking climbed into bed, shifting them so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Hux tucked his head against Mitaka's chest, sniffling and trying to apologise with hitched breaths.

"Shh, I've got you. You don't have to apologise to me, it's okay to feel." He rested his chin on top of Hux's head, one hand stroking up and down his back, feeling the shuddery sobs subside. "Always so stoic, so strong. I've admired you for that for years, you've been through so much. You don't have to carry all that on your shoulders alone any more."

Talking seemed to ease Hux's distress and Mitaka tipped his head down slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Hux's head, feeling as much as hearing his breath hitch and then even out. "We survived Starkiller Base together, we survived Ren's abuse, we survived the Final Order, and we'll flourish here."

"You will. I can't stay here forever." Hux's voice was thick with emotion and muffled against Mitaka's shirt. "I know I'll have to leave and make my own way once I'm capable. I won't be a burden."

"And even if you stay, you won't be a burden. I don't think you realise one very important aspect of our situation and it's that while we might need to assume new identities, we won't have to worry about mere survival." He felt Hux shift, lifting his head to look at Mitaka, green eyes rimmed in red, golden lashes stuck together from the tears, his expression curious.

"Everything we need is going to be taken care of. My family is very wealthy and the mining company they invested in here generates enough income that would keep us comfortable a few lifetimes over." Hux blinked in disbelief and Mitaka smiled at him, brushing stray fringe from Hux's forehead, a sweet gesture. "Stay here. Stay with me."

A new crop of tears welled up in Hux's eyes and he pressed his face back against the damp spot on Mitaka's shirt, taking a shuddery breath. "That's incredibly generous of you, but are you sure you'd want me here? Just because it's feasible doesn't mean it's desirable. I'm...me, after all. Insufferable."

Mitaka laughed softly. "You're anything but insufferable. You are and always have been the most inspiring, competent, powerful man I've had the honour of serving under." Millicent came padding into the room through the flap Mitaka had installed in the door, silently hopping up on the bed and taking a spot at the foot of the bed. "And since we've gotten to know each other, you're also one of the kindest people I've met. You cared for everyone under your command with devotion and integrity, which is why you had so many loyal officers. We might have followed orders and killed for Pryde, but we would have died for you."

Hux's gaze lifted again, incredulous. "I've been nothing but a failure. How could anyone want me around? I'm little more than a constant reminder of our ruin."

"You weren't the one that led the First Order to ruin and the ones who have are gone. Trust me when I say we look up to you and everything you did to keep things together due to the inadequacy of others." The hand that had idly been petting Hux's hair, slid down to his cheek, cupping it gently. "Stay, please. I would like it very much if you did."

There was no real moment that Mitaka could say when it happened, only a vague shift in the way they looked at each other, as if seeing something that always hovered just outside the periphery and decided to come into full, vibrant focus. Sea green eyes went a fraction wider in that moment and Mitaka drew in a slow breath, but neither pulled away.

If anything, they drew closer, neither of them breathing for a moment. The first touch of Hux's lips against his own and Mitaka felt light-headed, drowning in sensation that threatened to overwhelm him. The kiss started off as something exquisite and yielding, both of them savouring this delicate new thing, not wanting break the fragility of the moment. Their mouths moved soft and slow against one another until Mitaka felt his lips begin to tingle, swollen from the tender kisses. He broke the kiss then, dreamy-eyed as he looked at Hux, seafoam green eclipsed by blown pupils, both of them a little breathless.

"How long have you wanted this?," Hux asked. His mouth was red too, damp and glistening in the low light. 

"Maybe forever." Mitaka grinned and closed the distance again, the next kiss tinged with a soul deep desire that was finally acknowledged and, with a quiet sort yearning reserved for people who either couldn't or were forbidden to express such a thing, reciprocated. When he spoke again, he was breathless, almost unwilling to stop as he murmurred against Hux's mouth. "Stay with me."

Moving closer towards one another, legs tangling together, a hand clutched to a shoulder, another to a back, losing themselves in each other, Hux whispered, "Yes."

xxxxx

Epilogue

Deep summer rolled in hot and wild across the valley, a sluggish breeze thick with the perfume of flowers stealing in through open windows and winding around every corner. Mitaka and Hux had left the house which was bustling with people and had gone on a walk together, past Hux's shuttle whose landing gear was now a stronghold for curling vines creeping up along it, past the main grounds and the the orchard, grabbing a few fruit to take with them as they sought shelter in the coolness of the forest. 

By the side of a stream that trickled between mossy rocks, they lay under the canopy of trees, sunlight peeking through the leaves and casting shifting shadows over them. Turning to lie on his side propped up on an elbow, Mitaka's other hand reached over to trace the curve of Hux's brow, down the regal slope of his nose, over the sinuous curve of his lips. "It's hard to believe we've been here for a little over a year."

"But not so hard to believe we've been married for the past four months." Hux took hold of Mitaka's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the gleaming silver band on his finger which matched his own.

Mitaka felt a little blush rise to his cheeks. For the first time in years, he once again felt the serenity of this little valley, far from the life they had once known. "Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had won?" 

"Sometimes. I had plans for the future of the First Order before it all went to hell. Galactic peace could have been had, accords struck with minimal losses." Hux sighed, then laughed softly. "I might have been emperor after dispatching with the dissidents that weren't in line with my directives, brought Ren to heel as my enforcer, made you and Phasma my tactical defense team and closest confidantes."

"You would have made a just emperor and I would have been honoured to serve you." Mitaka was sincere in every word even though he cracked a smile then. "Would you settle for me just being your husband?"

"Settle? Phel, you're better than all of that." Hux turned and touched their foreheads together. "This is exactly where I want to be and who I want to be with. I love you."

"Love you too." Mitaka felt exactly the same way as he tipped Hux's chin up into a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
